National Anthem
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Rojo, blanco y azul. El verano está en el aire, cariño y el cielo en tu mirada. UsUk. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Situaciones sexuales implícitas.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Lana del Rey.- "National Anthem"**

* * *

 **National Anthem**

Tal vez fueron los espectáculos con fuegos artificiales, o las miles de veces que escuchó el himno nacional entomarse, o puede también el hecho de que llevase la sangre sin una gota de alcohol... Quién sabe. Se limitó a suspirar y a contemplar las otras siete tandas de explosiones, antes de que el cielo nocturno se iluminase con un precioso ataque multicolor. Pero los tonos que dominaban, los que reinaban en la explanada, mientras en la Casa Blanca se daban numerosas presentaciones de luminarias de la música internacional, era el rojo, el blanco y el azul.

Inglaterra tembló. Después de todo, esos eran sus colores.

Y por un momento, mientras Alfred F. Jones subía al espectacular escenario, no vió al apueto homnretón rubio de vivaces ojos azules y esa eterna sonrisa que iluminaba el verano, sino que vió al niño al que crió. Al niño al que educó.

Al niño al que amó.

Quizás no de la misma manera, claro está. El amor fraternal se metamorfeó de tal manera que durante siglos enteros se mantuvo alejado de América, destrozando su inmortal cráneo debido a esos sentimientos que le atormentaban desde el momento en el cuál, bajó su bayoneta y aceptó su derrota, ahí, en ese páramo desolado bajo la lluvia, tras la más brutal de las batallas.

Durante siglos, que para él fuesen eónes, rompió su mente tratando de comprender qué era aquello que sentía. El amor por Alfred era indiscutible. Incluso era superior al odio que por momentos sintió al verlo alejarse con su gente, abandónandolo para siempre. Incluso era superior al dolor, el rencor y el resentimiento.

Era puro, tan puro cómo los ojos azules que se moría por ver en aquellos momentos, suspendido entre un tiempo y espacio pérdidos, dentro de su psíque.

Era tan verdadero, y sin embargo aún no lo comprendía bien.

Y cuando no comprendía bien las cosas, le era imposible controlarlo. No podia controlar su corazón, que saltaba emocionado cuál colegiala al verlo ahí, sonriendo para su nación. No podía controlar el temblor en sus rodillas al notar cómo de cuando en cuando le miraba fijamente, a pesar incluso de la distancia.

No podía controlar el arrollador deseo de estampar sus labios sobre los de Jones.

No podía lidiar con el deseo, cada noche en la soledad de su alcoba sumido en sueños dulces y tan apasionados cómo prohibidos. Gemía el nombre de Alfred, súplicaba por su cuerpo y sin embargo...

Eso estaba tan mal.

Quererlo de aquella manera estaba tan mal. Y aceptar que lo quería de esa manera estaba aún peor.

La noche avanzaba, los ánimos crecían y el punto que culminó con la efusiva e inolvidable velada aquel día tan importante fue...

-¡Mirad, es ella!

Su voz era de seda y de terciopelo, y los labios rojos eran de satén carmesí. Una cascada de pelo osfuro caía por un costado del hombro, y sus ojos, unas preciosidades olivas miraron al cumpleañero con sumo cariño. Alfred, que para esas alturas ya había descendido de la tarima y se hallaba sentado entre su Presidente y su mujer, en compañía de varios jefes de Estado, alzó su mano y la saludó con la efusividad de un niño.

Incluso Arthur se cautivó ante su mera visión, enfundada en una belleza color blanco, entallando su cuerpo de diosa, recordando sin embargo, viejas heridas que le dolieron en el corazón a Arthur. Pero en esa ocasión, el cumpleaños no fue de un cautivado Kennedy, sino de Alfred quién sonrió embelesado ante aquella cancioncilla que Arthur solía cantar cuando a un pequeño Alfred se le metía en la cabeza tener algún cumpleaños cómo cualquier niño humano.

En ese momento, las luces descendieron y un halo plateado cayó sobre su figura gracil, antes de tomar de nueva cuenta el microfóno y con voz derrochante de sensualidad entonar el primer verso de su canción. La multitud estalló, conmocionada y hechizada ante la melodía y el susurro de miles de gargantas cubrió la explanada, poco antes de que una nueva explosión de júbilo se diese con el lanzamiento de otros tantos fuegos artificiales.

Entonces comenzó...

 _"Money is the anthem, of succes..."_

Arthur mismo se dejó llevar.

El ritmo le llevó a un lugar que no conocía, y sin embargo con la embriagadora visión de Alfred andando hacía él, se dejó llevar gustoso.

-Has venido...-Dijo el mocoso idiota. Su pequeño niño que le sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura y que le envolvió en un poderoso abrazo que le hizo suspirar.

-No podía quedarme en casa con todo el tumulto que armó Francia por tu cumpleaños.

Alfred rió.

-Me alegra tanto de que estés aquí...-Dijo con dicha, inclinándose hacía él, acariciando con su barbilla la coronilla de Arthur. El inglés alzó la ceja, altanero.

-Dime algo que me convenza de no irme a casa, mocoso.

-Yo estoy aquí, anciano...-Masculló Alfred, arrogante. Manos delicadas tomaron las del británico.-El héroe está aquí. Es motivo suficiente...

-Menudo alzado...-

 _"I'm your National Anthem..."_

-Está cantando la canción que le pedí especialmente para esta noche, ¿sabes?

-No lo dudo. Cuando se te mete algo a la cabeza, es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión...-Sonrió al ver al gentío embriagado por la menuda figura que giró con gracilidad, removiendo una cascada de plata sobre el escenario, luces parpadearon y se entonó de nuevo aquella frase que tan bien le quedaba al presumido ególatra de Jones.

-Eres un alzado.

-Y aún así no puedes vivir sin mí...-Dijo Alfred mirándolo de reojo. En aquel momento, sintió la mano caliente de Jones buscar la suya, y no supo por qué, la tomó.

Fue una sensación poderosa, cómo una corriente eléctrica, cómo la voz de Lana del Rey cantándole a Alfred una canción tan adecuada para él cómo un anillo.

Quizás era aquello lo que no comprendía, lo que tanto temía.

La sensación de pérdida dentro de los brazos de un Alfred cada vez menos tímido, que sin saber muy bien como, llevó a una habitación escondida entre muros lejanos al espectáculo de cumpleaños.

Alfred le besó, Arthur se estremeció y una oleada de deseo le azotó. Manos ávidas, ropa que estorbaba y pronto lo tuvo sobre él, entre los muslos que estaban aferrados a sus costados, con el pecho a punto de estallar y el rostro rojizo y anhelante.

 _"Red, White, Blue in the sky, summer in the air, baby heaven in your eyes..."_

En eso tampoo se equivocó Lizzie, pensó Arthur.

Viéndolo de frente, pérdido en el placer de una unión que tanto soñó y temió, embriagandose en sus ojos de cielo, en sus rojizos labios y en su blanquecina piel, aquella que sudada se pegaba a la suya, mientras Alfred jadeaba extasiado, y sus cuerpos se amaban de la forma más primitiva posible.

Mientras sus almas inmortales se volvían mortales, mientras un nirvana les envolvía, mientras el cielo mismo les recibía.

-¡Ngh!...-Gimió Arthur cuando se hubo hallado sobre la pelvis de Jones, cuando se vió más llenó que nunca. Cuando aquel culposo placer le azotaba y las embestias se enloquecían. Rompiéndolo, llenándolo, extasiándolo... Oh, que tan dulce podía ser aquel sentir que aún le asustaba. Que tan dulce era el fruto prohibido, que tan gloriosos el azul, el blanco y el rojo en el rostro de su amado que le besaba con una ternura que deshacía su corazón tanto cómo su tacto hacía con su tembloroso cuerpo.

Alfred le decía que le amaba. Alfred le mostraba que le amaba, mirándolo casi con devoción, cómo vería un mortal a su deidad, cómo vería un inferior a un dios...

-B-bésame...-Pidó Alfred, aferrándole la cintura, desbancándose en sus estocadas, rendido de placer. Porque quería sentir a Arthur buscarlo, y Arthur lo buscó, uniendo sus bocas, mezclando sus salivas, combinando sus alientos... Y Arthur lo besó, pensó al momento mismo que alzó su cadera en una poderosísima embestida, que hizo a Arthur gritar de placer y le hizo correrse con violencia sobre el vientre bronceado del americano. Y aún no podía quedarse así, pensaron ambos, rodando entre las sábanas, perdiéndose en el paraíso de su lecho compartido.

A lo lejos, la fiesta había terminado ya. La ciudad dormía y poco a poco el alba avanzaba, terminando así con una madrugada que fue arrullada por la voz de una mujer que encendió lo que hacía falta encender.

En esa habitación, dos cuerpos seguían amándose, seguían dándo todo lo que tenían que dar.

Labios desgarrados de tantos besos, caderas rendidas, cuerpos agotados y el verde uniéndose al cielo asul de la mirada de su amante, mientras sus almas inmortales se morían y renacían en una última ocasión justo cuando el primer rayo del sol nació e iluminó el camino de Arthur a ese cielo azul que por tanto tiempó amó.

Y entonces dejó de temer.

Y entonces se atrevió a amar. A amar de verdad.

Y entonces, abrazado a su inmortal niño, a su fiero amante y leal compañero, Arthur Kirkland se atrevió a sonreír.

A sonreír, justo antes de atreverse a ser feliz.

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **La cascada hermosa blanca que lleva Lana del Rey es un vestido que causó polémica en su época y que se lució cuando la bellísima Marilyn Monroe cantó "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" al siempre recordado John F. Kennedy. Se me hizo lindo ponerselo a Lana, cómo una vez ya hizo referencia a él en el vídeo de National Anthem.**

 **Rojo, Blanco y Azul, colores de la bandera británica y americana. Arthur los vé en el rostro de Alfred, rojos sus labios, blanca su piel y azules sus ojos.**

 **UsUk es la ley del universo. Espero que les guste, yo amo esta serie hermosa y amo a esta pareja aún más.**

 **¿Valió la pena?**


End file.
